


Мелодия любви

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кисе решает признаться сенпаю в любви в тренировочном лагере, но обстоятельства вносят изменения в его планы. Да ещё пианино всё время играет!
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 4





	Мелодия любви

Когда Касамацу объявил команде о поездке в тренировочный лагерь, Кисе понял — это тот самый Шанс, которого он так долго ждал! Ведь в тренировочном лагере, в непринуждённой обстановке будет гораздо больше возможностей признаться в чувствах любимому сенпаю. Кисе был уверен, что Касамацу не откажет. «Сенпай боится девочек, так что подружки у него явно нет», — считал Кисе. А кроме этого ничего не может помешать им быть вместе. Да и вообще в поведении Касамацу постоянно были видны знаки его заинтересованности. Нужно только выбрать подходящий момент для признания, а дальше уже природа возьмёт своё. Богатое воображение Кисе рисовало романтичные картины: они с Касамацу сидят у костра и жарят колбаски или идут по сумрачному лесу, держась за руки — испытание на храбрость… Ну и, конечно же, онсен!

Так что в день перед поездкой Кисе был полон предвкушения. Чтобы застраховаться от любых возможных неудач, он решил спросить совета у «оракула» — Мидоримы. Кому как не бывшему сокоманднику знать всё о судьбе и везении. Кисе набрал номер.  
— Мидоримаччи, привет!  
— Кисе, чего тебе? — Мидорима, как обычно, был неприветлив.  
— Какой ты бука! Я просто хочу знать, что мне обещает гороскоп на завтра!  
— Близнецам советуют остерегаться автомобилей, зато сулят романтическое приключение… — его голос обрёл менторские нотки, как и всегда, когда Мидориме давали возможность заговорить на излюбленную тему. Но тут он спохватился: — Эй, я не справочное бюро, посмотри в интернете сам, если тебе так нужно.  
— У тебя спросить быстрее, — усмехнулся Кисе.  
— Умри!  
— Надо же, трубку бросил! — Кисе захлопнул телефон. Ну ничего, главное он уже выяснил — романтическое приключение. Именно то, что надо.

На следующее утро Кисе так волновался, что проснулся до будильника и не опоздал к сбору. Касамацу только хмыкнул, глянув на него, и даже не стал пинать. Но Кисе прекрасно умел разбираться в нюансах поведения своего капитана. «Он радуется, что я не проспал, и считает, что я молодец! Это явно хороший знак!» — интерпретировал для себя Кисе и покраснел от удовольствия. Но удовольствие его слегка поугасло, когда Касамацу выдал ему график пребывания в лагере.  
— Сенпай, но тут же только тренировки, еда и сон! — возмутился Кисе.  
— И учёба.  
— Ещё и учёба? Зачем?  
— Затем, что у тебя оценки хуже, чем у Хаякавы! — рявкнул Касамацу.  
— А как же испытание на храбрость? Посиделки у костра? Даже караоке не будет?  
— Если после тренировок ты будешь в состоянии петь, значит, тебе нагрузку удвоим.  
— Сенпай, ты демон! — простонал Кисе, видя огонь спортивного энтузиазма в глазах Касамацу. Кисе приготовился уворачиваться от пинка, но Касамацу уже переключил внимание на подъехавший автобус — команде пора было оправляться.

Ехали они часа три, всё в горы, по узким, извилистым дорожкам. Кисе укачивало. «Так вот о чём Мидоримаччи говорил, когда советовал остерегаться автомобилей… Ведь автобус тоже транспорт!» — помутневшим взором Кисе глядел в окно на проплывающие мимо однообразные лесные пейзажи.  
— Воды хочешь? — Касамацу протянул ему бутылку.  
— Спасибо, — слабым голосом ответил Кисе. Конечно, ему было не настолько плохо, но нужно было пользоваться моментом, когда Касамацу ему сочувствует. Бутылка оказалась неначатой.  
«Жаль, был бы непрямой поцелуй, — вздохнул Кисе. — Но и так хорошо, я сенпаю явно не безразличен!»  
Наконец они прибыли. Как только автобус перестал трястись, Кисе полегчало, и он уже с интересом рассматривал гостиницу, где им предстояло провести целых пять дней. Здание выглядело неуместно современным — в горах, наверное, должны быть старинные постройки. «Но в старинных не было бы спортзала», — подумал Кисе. Он вдохнул поглубже — воздух, хоть и приятно пах хвоей, казался менее насыщенным кислородом. Кисе даже с трудом припомнил что-то из уроков географии про разреженный воздух.

— Не забывайте ничего в автобусе! — скомандовал Касамацу. — Мы все спим в одной комнате, а тренер отдельно. Сейчас оставим вещи и пойдём на обед.  
Тренер доброжелательно покивал — его явно радовало и то, как Касамацу берёт на себя всю организацию, и то, что сейчас будет обед. Кисе, однако, был недоволен. Общая комната на всю команду? А вдруг кто-то будет храпеть? «Я не высплюсь, и у меня будут круги под глазами», — подумал Кисе. Но выбора не было. Зато обед оказался отличным, так что Кисе со всем примирился. А экскурсия по гостинице и хороший спортзал окончательно его успокоили.

После вечерней тренировки Кисе понял, что спать будет как убитый, пусть даже вся команда хором храпит. Однако, как часто бывает, стоило наконец улечься на футон, и сон сразу испарился. Судя по возне и шорохам сокомандникам тоже не спалось.  
— Кобори, расскажи страшную историю, — попросил Морияма.  
Кисе недоуменно поднял бровь. Кобори-сенпай? Вот уж кто не похож на специалиста по страшилкам.  
— Нам завтра рано вставать, никаких рассказов! — отрезал Касамацу.  
— Да ладно тебе, на новом месте всё равно сразу не заснуть. А так хоть развлечёмся.  
Касамацу тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ну ладно, если очень хочется. Но только короткую!  
— Я знаю короткую историю, — подал голос Кобори.  
Он включил вытащенный откуда-то фонарик и направил луч себе в лицо. Атмосфера стала пугающей, и Кисе поёжился. Когда все сели в кружок, Кобори начал свой рассказ…

— И тут из пианино вылезает кровавая рука и говорит: «Хочу мяса!»  
Кисе вцепился в руку сидящего рядом Касамацу. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кобори-сенпай умеет так впечатляюще рассказывать!  
— Отпусти, дурак! — прошипел Касамацу. — Это же не страшно, руки не умеют разговаривать!  
Кисе немного ослабил хватку, но придвинулся поближе, на случай, если история опять станет страшной. Это было весьма предусмотрительно с его стороны — скоро рассказ Кобори достиг апогея.  
— Рука вырвала девушке сердце! — торжествующе произнес Кобори и выключил фонарик. От неожиданности все ахнули, а Кисе опять повис на Касамацу.  
— Отцепись! — приказал тот и добавил: — Ну, сказочку вам рассказали, теперь всем спать. Кто завтра опоздает на тренировку, будет бегать до упаду.

Все легли по своим местам. Стало тихо. Но Кисе спалось плохо. Ему было то жарко, то холодно, то в беспокойном сне за ним гналось красное пианино… Этого Кисе уже не выдержал и проснулся. Лунный свет, проникавший в окно, хорошо освещал комнату. Кто-то похрапывал. В общем, всё казалось спокойно. Но вдруг Кисе услышал звук пианино и аж подскочил от неожиданности. Неужели кто-то ночью решил сыграть?  
— А другим постояльцам спать не нужно, что ли? — пробормотал Кисе. И сразу вспомнил, что во время экскурсии по гостинице пианино нигде не видел. А если инструмента здесь не было, это могло значить лишь одно. «Красное пианино! Оно пришло за мной!» — в ужасе подумал Кисе.

Он тихонько прополз к дальней стене, у которой спал Касамацу, и потряс того за плечо.  
— Мам, ещё пять минут! — промычал Касамацу. В другой ситуации Кисе это бы повеселило, но сейчас было не до смеха. Он снова принялся тормошить Касамацу. Наконец тот открыл глаза.  
— Ну чего тебе?  
— Сенпай, я слышал пианино! — прошептал Кисе.  
— Кисе, ты идиот? Сейчас глубокая ночь, какое пианино?  
— Как в страшилке Кобори-сенпая. Оно пришло за нами!  
— Я тебе сейчас дам по башке — не только пианино услышишь! — пообещал Касамацу. Он, может, и исполнил бы свою угрозу, но в это время из коридора опять раздалась музыка.  
— Ты слышишь? — хриплым от волнения шёпотом спросил Кисе.  
Касамацу коротко кивнул.  
— Это похоронный марш, — добавил он, как человек, разбирающийся в музыке. По спине Кисе пополз неприятный холодок. Даже Касамацу, казалось, насторожился.

— Сенпай, нужно что-то делать! Давай всех разбудим!  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы оно не застало их врасплох! Во всех ужастиках первыми погибают те, кто не в курсе, что происходит!  
— Меньше ужастики смотри, — пробурчал Касамацу.  
— Курокоччи пару раз меня заставил, — признался Кисе. — Но это неважно. В гостинице пианино нет, а мы его слышим, это может означать только одно!  
— Это может означать, что ты не заметил, а пианино тут есть, — Касамацу был само воплощение здравого смысла, но Кисе не сдавался.  
— И кто стал бы ночью играть?  
— Постоялец с бессонницей? — предположил Касамацу.  
Вдруг с футона, на котором спал Кобори, раздался вопрос:  
— Парни, вы тоже слышите пианино?  
— Не начинай ты ещё, — строго прошептал Касамацу.  
Но Кобори уже откинул одеяло и сел.  
— Кисе, буди Морияму, пойдём охотиться на привидений! — заявил он.  
— Эй, какое охотиться, ложись спать. Мы тут тренироваться приехали… — начал Касамацу, но Кисе перебил его.  
— Морияма-сенпай пропал!  
Кисе указал на футон Мориямы: там и правда лежало только скомканное одеяло.  
— Неужели пианино добралось до него? — спросил Кисе.  
— Нам нужен топор, соль и святая вода, — решительно сказал Кобори.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — заметил Касамацу.  
Даже в полутьме был виден нездоровый энтузиазм в глазах Кобори.  
— Соль можно поискать на кухне, — предложил Кисе.  
— Тебе это что, развлечение? — недовольно спросил Касамацу.  
Кисе промолчал.

Уже через минуту они, замирая и с опаской выглядывая из-за углов, крались на кухню. Ночное освещение в коридорах гостиницы было слабым, редкие, тусклые лампы дневного света делали атмосферу жуткой. Кроме их раздражающего жужжания не слышно было ни звука, даже пианино затихло.  
— И почему я согласился на эту глупость? — спросил Касамацу.  
Кисе и Кобори только зашикали на него. Наконец они добрались до кухни. «Только для персонала» — было написано на дверях. Кисе нервно сглотнул. Если их тут найдут, всем здорово попадёт, и тогда прощайте, надежды на романтическое приключение — Касамацу никогда не простит, если по вине Кисе у команды будут проблемы. Но с другой стороны — если поблизости бродит пианино-каннибал, никакая романтика всё равно им не светит. Кисе решительно толкнул дверь. Та отворилась со скрипом, показавшимся оглушительным в ночной тишине. Они вошли в кухню, и Кобори начал искать соль.

Вдруг снова раздался звук пианино, на этот раз совсем близко, прямо за прикрытой дверью! Касамацу схватил висевший над плитой здоровенный кухонный нож, Кобори — наконец найденную банку соли, и все трое ринулись прятаться под стол. Уместились они там чудом и без комфорта.  
— Касамацу, поосторожнее с этим свинорезом, ты мне глаза выколешь! — сдавленно прошептал Кобори.  
— Какого ты вообще сюда полез, у тебя есть соль, иди действуй! — приказал Касамацу, но Кобори не двинулся с места.  
Кисе просто молча страдал, его под столом совсем зажали.  
Пианино всё не умолкало.  
— Это идиотизм какой-то! Сейчас я вылезу и сам во всём разберусь, — заявил Касамацу.  
— Не надо, сенпай! — Кисе вцепился ему в майку. — Это слишком опасно. Если с тобой что-то случится, я…  
Касамацу повернулся, насколько позволяло стесненное положение под столом, и посмотрел на Кисе. В его взгляде что-то изменилось.  
— Кисе, ты… — начал он.  
— Сенпай, я… — одновременно сказал Кисе.  
— Извините, что прерываю, но музыка затихла, — вмешался Кобори.

Дверь опять скрипнула. Послышались чьи-то тихие, осторожные шаги. Касамацу жестами показал, что на счёт три все должны выскочить из-под стола и застать врасплох того, кто к ним подбирался. Кисе задержал дыхание. Касамацу начал отсчёт — показал один палец, два, и на третьем они резко рванули из-под стола… И застряли.  
— Парни, а что вы тут делаете? — раздался знакомый голос.  
Кисе поднял взгляд и увидел Морияму. Опять зазвучало пианино, но на этот раз источник музыки был ясен — мобильник Мориямы.  
— Та-ак, — угрожающе сказал Касамацу, высвободился из-под стола, отряхнулся и встал. — Что это у тебя играет?  
— Круто, да? — спросил Морияма. — Полифония, совсем как настоящее пианино.  
— Выключи!  
— Я не могу. Тут такое дело… Я зашёл перед сном на один сайт, ну, ты понимаешь, с девочками… А там предлагали бесплатный рингтон. Я скачал, а теперь не могу выключить, он сам постоянно играет. Я даже из комнаты ушел, чтобы всех не перебудить.  
— Дай-ка сюда свой мобильник! — протянул руку Касамацу.  
— Не-не-не! — забеспокоился Морияма. Он явно представил, как тот швыряет об стену дорогой телефон, чтобы наконец заставить замолчать. — Сейчас мобильник разрядится, и всё будет хорошо.  
— А просто вытащить аккумулятор ты не мог? — раздражённо спросли Касамацу.  
— Как-то не подумал, — смутился Морияма.

Мобильник наконец выключился на середине мелодии. Кисе вздохнул с облегчением, а Кобори, казалось, с разочарованием. Касамацу посмотрел на всех нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Теперь, надеюсь, вы поняли, что никаких привидений не существует? — спросил он. — Чтоб завтра никто не смел опаздывать на утреннюю тренировку.  
И, повернувшись, вышел из кухни, громко хлопнув дверью.  
— О каких привидениях вообще речь? — спросил Морияма.  
Кисе и Кобори только пожали плечами и поспешили за Касамацу. Времени для сна оставалось всего ничего.

Кисе прибавил шагу и догнал Касамацу.  
— Сенпай, после таких приключений я, наверное, не засну.  
— Тебя вырубить? — предложил Касамацу.  
Кисе поморщился. «Романтики от сенпая добиться нелегко!» — подумал он.  
— Не надо. Можно я просто лягу спать с тобой? — Кисе попытался изобразить щенячьи глазки.  
— Не придумывай! — Касамацу, казалось, немного смутился.  
— Да ладно, сенпай, в этом же нет ничего такого! Это успокоит мои нервы.  
— Зато моим нервам будет испытание, — ответил Касамацу. Теперь Кисе явно видел, что тот покраснел.  
— Почему? — спросил Кисе самым невинным тоном, на какой только был способен.  
— Не задавай дурацких вопросов, первогодок! — рявкнул Касамацу, стукнул Кисе и поспешил обратно в комнату.

«У сенпая даже уши покраснели, — с удовольствием отметил Кисе. — Это совершенно явный знак интереса!» И у Кисе в запасе было еще несколько дней, чтобы организовать самое романтичное признание в любви для Касамацу. Кисе радостно улыбнулся. Может, он и не был специалистом по гороскопам, предсказаниям и прочему сверхъестественному, но его чутьё подсказывало — после этого тренировочного лагеря его отношения с Касамацу перейдут на новый уровень.


End file.
